


Twice

by shaedespot



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom Sherlock, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top John, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaedespot/pseuds/shaedespot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day of all days it happens, John finds out about That Wednesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice

 

The second time it happened was well after the first because the first time the experiment had been, well, compromised. Despite the chemists best practice, something had gone wrong.The small fair doctor had woken up the next day none the wiser, pulled on his clothes, had his tea and went to work and that was that. John had literally no idea that an entire day of his life had been spent under close attention of his flat mate. Sherlock himself however felt changed as he heard the doctor trudge down the stairs of their flat and out the door.

Weeks later Sherlock had planned on pursuing the experiment again but decided the data was not all in on side effects of chemical compound PiB37 and he didn’t want to risk the health of his pet. They were, after all, friends. Or colleagues or something Sherlock didn’t have a word he felt described it accurately.

Even a month later the results of the experiment still plagued the chemist's thoughts. Sherlock twiddled the knob on his microscope and the cells in the slide took on distinction. Nuclei hovered inexplicably at the center of life. These lives in particular were lives that, if left to excel in a Petri dish, could give John a nasty case of the runs he could blame on the Chinese. The corner of Sherlock’s mouth flickered upwards as he fought down the idea. As if Sherlock’s conscience had betrayed him, John himself rounded the corner into the kitchen at that very moment and slammed a stack of books down on the table shaking the image of the cells violently out of focus.

“Careful!” Sherlock spat glaring up at the sleepy face of his flat mate.

“ You left those on the stairs, I nearly tripped and fell to my death, good morning.” John coughed as he staggered to the fridge. The electric kettle  rattled and then came to a boil on the counter, a deep steamy purr that filled the kitchen.

 _Moisture in the air could throw off the growth rate._ Sherlock stood up swiftly and stacked the Petri dishes and toted them away into his room where it was quiet, still, and dim as always. He stored them away in the dresser, snagged his robe and returned to the common area. _Tea_ , he thought, _there should be tea arriving for me._ Sure enough a white cup and saucer lay by his chair. John never failed him. Sherlock picked it up and drank deeply as he strode over to their desk to check the progress of his download he had begun the night before.

“ Got anything on today?” John hummed from behind a large newspaper in his chair.

“ elephant case, tail end,” Sherlock said stiffly, inhaling at the sight of a half done loading bar.

“ Humm, I see what you did there” John murmured. Sherlock could hear the smile on his face.

Sherlock sipped his tea and strutted around the room it must have been about half ten and Sherlock wasn’t quite sure what kind of thing happened at this hour. He paced over to the far window and gazed out. The day was overcast and lightly misty. People roamed idly down the street. _Must be a Saturday judging by the couples, but the groups of three absent…_

“ Day is it?”

“Sat-“

“ No I know its Saturday, what holiday.”

“Erm. Oh, apparently it’s Valentines Day” John said after a ruffle through his newspaper.

“ Oh” Sherlock grumbled, people rarely did a murder on Valentines Day. Boringest holiday out of the year. Most likely because either they were busy having sex or busy sulking because they weren’t.

Sherlock smiled.

“ What’s got you smiling?” John’s voice floated clearly into the room. Sherlock realized his flat mate had put his paper down and was looking at him,“ Mm, nothing.”

“You don’t have some steamy date lined up for tonight?” the man was definately smirking while sipping his tea and  probably looking at him with glittering black eyes.

Sherlock furrowed his brow, rolled his eyes, John knew perfectly well he didn’t go in for that sort of thing but the man liked to make jokes about it as if it contained some kind of false fact humor, "I suppose I won’t be seeing much of my blogger this evening.”

“Quite right, I’m taking Mrs. Hudson out, she said she hadn’t had a real man in -”

“JOHN!” Sherlock barked, turning around.

“All right, all right, calm down, only joking”

“ If anyone is taking Hudders out it’s me. I saw her firsties.” Sherlock scowled.

John chuckled. Sherlock sighed and finished off his tea. An alert beep sounded from the laptop on their desk. Sherlock gracefully strode over and eagerly began scrolling through the massive work file he had just acquired.

John stared at him in the grey light and mentally compared himself against his friend. his own posture slumped back into his easy chair, feet up on a stool, barely able to raise his teacup up to his mouth this soon after waking. _Had Sherlock even gone to bed? Did he eat yesterday? How was this man alive?_

“ there it is!” Sherlock proclaimed gleefully at the screen.

“ There’s what? What is?” John mumbled breaking out of his daze.

“ This surveillance footage clearly shows the crate truck at the end of the road was NOT there before three pm on Thursday. That can only mean that when it was towed it was because an arrangement had been made, Reynolds Towing knows what was in there, that’s for certain.”

“Well all right, are you going to send me or Lestrade to talk to them or are you going this time?” John said realizing his morning was becoming his day a bit faster than he liked.

“ Mm” Sherlock grumbled, “ It’s a four at most” he paused and looked around at John “you.”

John chuckled to himself and licked at the corner of his mouth “ you know the way you look right now I can see the resemblance between you and Mycroft, usually not,” He knew this was a deep dig.

Sherlock’s face contorted through several waves of disgust and reproach.

John continued “No it’s gone now, it was just the way you said “ you” with that nasally delegating sort of tone. It was very Mycroft.”

“Follow the leader,” Sherlock whispered. His grey eyes narrowed.

“What?”

“ Nothing, fine it can wait until Monday, won’t be open anyhow.” Sherlock said with resigned pique.

John curled his toes in delight and  nestled back again into his chair, looking forward to a morning after all. He raised his mug to his lips but found it empty. _Damn it, if I get up Sherlock’s going to want-_

Long pale fingers lifted the cup out of his hand and a swish of soft blue material passed beside him.

“ Erm, thank you?” John said tentatively. This was a first. _Was Sherlock really going to make him t- OH NO._ John bolted out of his chair and hurried after Sherlock into the kitchen. Sherlock stopped short and looked down at him.

“ On second thought, I’m not sure you know what I like in my tea.” John said taking the mug out of Sherlock’s cool hands.

“ Well I’m sure-“

“Like, just tea. And milk. Nothing… ELSE.” John said pinning the man with a firm glare.

Sherlock was silent. He wasn’t sure which episode John was aware of, both? John knew about the time at the inn but he hadn’t brought that up in a while. _Better to stay safe and play stupid_. Sherlock smiled.

John’s glare deepened but he walked away and started the kettle. Sherlock followed behind. Now he absolutely had to know how much John knew of his “experiments”.

“ I was going to make you tea, I know how you like it.” Sherlock said waltzing up to the counter. He set his own cup next to John's.

“ Um hum, that would be a first.” John said absently.

“ I wanted to, in thanks.’ Sherlock said trying to sound soft

“ Would you, thank me after?” John said his eyes flicked up to Sherlock’s for a moment.

“Of course-no…what?” Sherlock ran over his words. There were so many possible subtexts going on he felt dizzy. He stared at John trying to read his eyes. John stood staring back innocently as the kettle began to boil.

“ What’s this face for?” John finally asked.

“ What face?” Sherlock stammered glancing down at the mirrored kettle.“ Its just a face-“

“ Right well it’s not usually this close to my face so I wondered.” John reached between them as the kettle pinged and the full length of his arm squeezed along Sherlock’s stomach.

“ Oh…no, I just wished to conveh-“ Sherlock took a step back and swallowed. Something in his stomach shuddered and his feet had gone numb.

“ Convey what?” John turned away and opened the fridge.

The abrupt turn where John's strong lower back met his rear caught Sherlock’s gaze easily as thoughts churned around in his mind. _Did john know about that time at the flat and he just hadn’t said anything? Or was all this a reference to that incident with the sugar at the inn, or did john think he honestly didn’t know how to make tea?_   John's arse, bent over, reminded him harshly of what he had done. A boring rainy day ago, boring except that Sherlock had discovered a little something at Barts that he had kept a secret from John. A certain compound with many similarities to synthetic opium but brilliantly altered by some researchers looking for a new Blood pressure medication. They had failed to affect any heart except Sherlock’s and he took the liberty of relieving them of several tablets.

He gave John half in his sleep early one morning and settled in to study the effects. John's vital signs remained steady, his internal temperature 310.3167 degrees K. Despite this, John began to  push the covers away and sleepily complain of it being too hot. He sprawled himself out giggling at how soft the bed was. Sherlock watched him wrestle his shirt off, complaining about the heat though it was December and snowing outside. His other clothes soon followed and John, though awake, seemed completely apathetic to anything beyond physical sensation. Sherlock brought him up water and a towel. As he delivered the glass, John slipped his hands under Sherlock's dressing gown and pulled him in, proclaiming that his skin was "The only good texture so far". Sherlock dabbed Johns back with the wet cloth which seemed to placate him, though Sherlock still found his hands sneaking into places they shouldn't. Gradually John decided the room was too cool and he hauled Sherlock with him under the thick duvet. He had burrowed in close to Sherlock and eventually the two men had spent the entire Wednesday in eachother’s embrace. John cooing happily about the texture of Sherlock's skin. Sherlock was surprised to find the feel of Johns arse, pressed against him, caused him an erection. After that, as a good scientist, he really couldn’t stop the experiment.

“ I’m sorry” Sherlock blurted out. He looked up and found John had been looking at him over his shoulder, milk in hand.

“ No… it’s fine, I don’t mind.” John said. Sherlock seemed to be in quite a state. He was staring directly at John’s arse with his mouth open holding on to the counter for stability and -good lord- a slight erection.

‘ Ahhhhm ok” Sherlock straightened up and reached over the counter and grabbed two tea bags and dropped them in the cups. _Really? John didn’t mind? Didn’t mind what? Make him tea. Regular tea!_ “You like it unsweetened but leave it in there long for... depth"

John had stepped in very close with the milk and as Sherlock removed the spoon he poured the milk into the swirling water. John's warm hand closed around Sherlock’s fingers against his thigh and brought it up to the rim of the cup "it should match this.” he held out Sherlock’s thumb above the liquid and sure enough the milk matched the exact color of Sherlock’s skin.

“ Ah, yes, I knew that.” _Didn’t know that._ Sherlock mumbled to himself. John turned his back and again Sherlock’s gaze fell down to that comfortable spot right above John’s adorable, cute, round- god! Sherlock swallowed a sip of John’s tea. 

“ And I know you take it sweet,” John smiled turning around. Sherlock stared at John. something in him had gone quiet. He took his own tea from the small man. the perspiration on john’s hand causing it to stick. Sherlock took a sip. Perfect as always.

“ Sherlock, can I get mine please?” John said. Sherlock glanced up and realized he was holding John's cup posessively close.

“ Oh, yes, of course.” Sherlock lowered his hand and John stepped in and captured it under his own, warm around the mug. Sherlock stared wide-eyed as john’s lips engulfed his index finger on the rim as he took a sip.  he vibrated with warmth, His stomach had gone fuzzy again and his eyelids fluttered helplessly as he tried to focus. John peeled his cup out of sherlock's grasp before he staggered back into the edge of the counter. Sherlock found he was ok with this, as his knees had gone somewhat weak.  Carefully he  picked up his tea and drank..

John looked at his friend over the edge of his cup as he drank contentedly,  _Any minute now Sherlock is going to look down and notice what is going on, both of us, like a bloody camp in here._

Sherlock's grey eyes however looked drawn in and every once and a while they glanced over at John timidly.

They both drank in silence, Sherlock because he couldn’t speak his thoughts were too muddled together. And John because he didn’t know what to say. Almost simultaneously they set their cups down, John’s on the table and Sherlock’s on the countertop where it nearly dropped from his long limp fingers. His mind had gone blank but his body was speaking loudly.his body was telling him things, It was telling him to go to John and he had no choice but to listen. in one fluid motion he stood right in front of John Watson and Johns eyes rolled up to his.

John mumbled in a high measured voice “oh, ok…ok.”

A heat passed between them in waves. John reached out his hands to Sherlock’s hips and slowly pressed their bodies together, Sherlock’s breath caught in his throat and a small wet squeak escaped. The tall man was breathing strongly and it blew on John’s hair. Sherlock let his forehead rest on the top of John’s and breathed in the smell of his shampoo, light and masculine, He then bent down and rested his lips on the corner of John’s eye. They burned there for a moment and when he pulled away from the delicate skin his lips stuck slightly.

“ We always have had to be rather firm with each other, but now I think it’s beginning to come between us, “ Sherlock whispered in Johns ear.

“Oh my god you had to…” John sighed. He unceremoniously grabbed Sherlock by the shirt and robe and hauled him stumbling over himself into the dim bedroom down the hall.

“ Where is your switch” John said.

“ already on.”

“ What do you mean, christ, never mind.“

Sherlock held on to Johns jumper as the little man gripped him tightly and  kissed his neck. The over stretched cotton cracked in John's fists as he removed Sherlock’s pajamas. he loosened  the drawstring of his trousers before the detective was pushed onto the bed with a satisfying flop. Sherlock sat up, grabbed John’s jumper again and pulled it over his own head licking a wet stripe up johns chest and  pulling the Jumper  up over his head. John stumbled forward, his knee narrowly missing Sherlock’s naked groin as he was pulled down on top of him.

“ Sherlock, Why… are we in my jumper?” John breathed resting his forehead on Sherlock’s. A brief moment of silence passed until Sherlock arched his smooth muscular stomach up against John's. The skin-to-skin contact elicited a small whine in the wooly dark. John pushed Sherlock’s hips into the bed with his hands. their naked heartbeats shuddered through each other’s bodies.

The feeling that had hounded sherlocks thoughts for weeks since his experiment flooded through him anew.Though he had tried to repress it, Sherlock always felt he needed punishment for what he had done to John that Wednesday. Now the feeling overwhelmed him as John pressed him down.

“This isn't what's meant by getting inside someone, I may have to teach you a bit. ” John smiled against Sherlock’s helpless body trembling under his words. “A pity you won’t remember any of this tomorrow” John whispered in Sherlock’s ear.

the small sturdy man peeled the jumper away from them, even in the dim light Sherlock could make out the smirk on Johns lips. Sherlock’s eyes grew wide and he glared at John.

As much as he liked the look on Sherlock’s face John felt he really should elaborate “ It’s physical, your hippocampus can’t retain haptic memory sensations in long term memory.”

Sherlock’s shoulders relaxed.

” Yes doctor. Now shut up and fuck me… please,” Sherlock added snuggling down into the duvet.

“Oh really Mr. Everything Else-“ John’s words were ended as Sherlock lifted his head and nuzzled Johns lips open and silenced him. John’s mouth was cool and slick and Sherlock growled as his own tongue was pressed into submission by the smaller man.

John broke the kiss as sherlock's whining became pitiful and scooted down between the long pale legs of his friend. He eased off the bed and pulled Sherlock's pyjamas off his feet and moistened his lips. Sherlock watched him from dark eyes. He pulled Sherlock’s cock into his mouth and slowly slicked his tongue over its length. As he sucked it deeply in he groaned at its gorgeous hard texture inside him. He couldn’t fit it all in his mouth and he found he absolutely loved that. John stiffened and he had to spread his legs apart to accommodate himself. With every upward suck Sherlock arched his chest a little and his head rolled to the side. his  groans turned into half words.

“ Tis…. Just…AH-“ his breath hitched and he went silent.

John stopped and swallowed and came off his cock.

“ Sherlock breathe would you” John waited until his friend finally began breathing heavily again.

Sherlock slowly opened his eyes.

" Ok and budge up my knees are sore" John crawled up over him as Sherlock scooched back. John leaned in and took sherlock's lips in his, wet needy tounges slid over each other between  whined breaths. John pushed Sherlock's chest down again and returned to his cock. he dragged his tongue along the vein under Sherlock’s shaft, the base gripped in his soaked fingers. John looked up to make sure Sherlock was watching and he caught the detectives eyes, foggy and drifting closed.  As John watched, Sherlock's eyes began to flick closed for longer periods. John removed his slicked hand and pressed against Sherlock’s hole. He rubbed in circles dipping in as the muscle relaxed. John drew up intensely on Sherlock’s cock and his friend gasped and began to mumble something again.

“ Dow…n…eKshhhhhhhh… faak.” He started breathing fast his whole body writhed into john’s movement.

John sat up and repositioned himself. “ Nope, don’t you dare. Sherlock? Sherlock look at me.” With his wet hand he slicked himself up and pushed Sherlock’s leg back against his chest. John bent over him and found Sherlock’s mouth. As their lips connected he thrust smoothly into Sherlock’s arse and felt his friend’s whole body tighten into a thick bundle in his arms. _Where did he get this kind of body?_ It was so flexible yet strong like some kind of gymnast or something. As far as John knew the man just lay around on the couch between cases. Slowly John drew himself out and then back in again. It was so warm and smooth and soft inside. As he brushed against Sherlock’s firm cheeks John pushed himself up hands on his friend’s hips. He bit down lightly on his lip and hummed. The tall graceful man’s mouth was open and his head was pressed back into the covers.

“ Sherlock look. Atme” John panted. Slowly and carelessly Sherlock tried to look steadily at John but was prevented as his body twitched. Waves of cold and hot poured through him fighting for control of his body. _It wasn’t love its just heat orsomething._ John bent and bit down hard in the white skin of Sherlock’s neck as he thrust up into Sherlock again and again. _Maybe love? strange, Just chemical, all chemical._ Sherlock’s cock was weeping as John rolled over his prostate again and again. John reached between them with his free hand and dragged it down Sherlock’s stomach it was flushed pink, hot and covered in sweat. John pulled out and  watched the man beneth him  recover  slowly his breath shuddering slightly. John  backed down and returned his lips to  Sherlock’s cock. He rolled his tongue over taking it all in. Sherlock's hands flew to johns cheeks as he tried not to buck up into him. John threaded his arms under his friend and pulled him up into his  mouth as cum flooded into his throat. John bathed in the little words Sherlock exploded with. Three shocked pulses of the same hot liquid covered his own thighs. Sherlock’s noises quieted slowly and John looked up. Sherlock’s eyes were wide and searching. He looked drugged. Sherlock’s world had gone white and blank except for a rush like the sound of the deep sea beneath a wave. He groaned and sank back into the duvet. Slowly his cock  softened in Johns mouth but John wouldn’t pull away, he wanted to stay like this forever. John felt the folds and tenderness heavy on his tongue safe inside him. Carefully he separated and moved up to Sherlock’s mouth. Sherlock inhaled as they kissed like he hadn’t been for some time.

“ And,” John peeled Sherlock’s eyes open with his thumbs. “If you ever do that again, I will fuck you up Sherlock.” John whispered close to his lovers ear.” Happy valentines day.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the creepy drug sex but my Headcanon Holmes is a creepy bastard and so is John.


End file.
